


Of Relaxation

by ninian



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Married Couple, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninian/pseuds/ninian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To get such a time of relaxation was a blessing from Naga herself, but he felt as though there was something missing. His answer came from a knock on the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when you want porn of your OTP you gotta write it yourself, and I'm always looking for an excuse to shove my OTP in everyone's faces. This isn't too good, seeing as I'm still not good at writing scenes like this, but I do hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry I am a virgin baby.

A low hum escaped Chrom as he pushed himself into the water. The water is warm enough for him to relax in, and relaxation is something he needs. The month had been nothing but endless running around - from duties as Exalt to Robin's return; needless to say he was tired.

To get such a time of relaxation was a blessing from Naga herself, but he felt as though there was something missing.

His answer came from a knock on the door. He opened his eyes and sat up, the water splashing around his toned body. "Yes?" He asked, wondering who it was.

"Chrom, may I come in?" The voice of his wife, Olivia, made him smile. He didn't bother to move from the water or to cover himself, mainly because he knew why she was there in the first place.

"Of course," responded Chrom, shifting his body a bit. "Come on in."

There entered his wife, with nothing but a towel covering her bare body. As always, Olivia looked a bit bashful, despite her husband seeing her body countless of times. She looked up, the bashful look still on her face.

"I was wondering if I could, um, join you..." She asked in a quiet voice, but she kept her eyes on Chrom. The Exalt paused for a moment, to make room for his wife, before giving her a smile.

"I would never say no to you, Olivia.” The response made Olivia's face heat up, but she walked over to the tub as she discarded the towel. It landed on the floor next to the tub and she gently stepped in, sitting down across from him.

"It's been so long since we've had some private time together." Olivia commented, the water feeling good against her skin. It had been so long indeed, and Chrom agreed. Sure, they were usually always by each other's side, they couldn't deny that, however their affections were kept to a minimum and they barely had any time now a days to even show some to each other.

That was going to change.

Chrom gently reached over, brushing his thumb against her cheek. Olivia sighed happily at the touch, placing her hand over his hand before looking up at him.

"Chrom..."

She said no more as she climbed over to him when he leaned back against his side of the tub. Their bodies, wet because of the water, gently touched as he held her in his arms. How slender she was, how beautiful she was.

His lips met with her's, sharing a rather passionate kiss as Olivia ran her fingers through his shaggy, blue hair. In return, his fingers trailed down her back slowly. A moan left her lips and she arched her back slightly as he continued to run his fingers up and down.

"You're beautiful," he whispered breathlessly in her ear once their lips parted. "Gods, how did I get blessed with such a beautiful wife?"

His words made her blush - something that would never change - and she lifted her body from his. In an instant, his free hand went to one of her breasts.

He began to massage it, tweaking her nipple and earning a soft moan from Olivia. His other hand removed itself from her back and began to do the same to her other breast. The dancer swallowed as he continued to play with her body. He was always so gentle with her, as if she would break if he was too rough with her.

"C-Chrom, I... I need you." She finally said in a soft voice. She tried to find more words to say, however they were lost in her throat. She didn't have to say any more, though.

"I need you too, Olivia." He said in a soft voice, looking up at her. "I... I want to try for our second child. I can't wait any longer."

He wanted their family to be complete now. She couldn't wait any longer either. Olivia nodded her head and shifted her body gently. The water splashed and shifted a bit as she did and Chrom reached down, rubbing her entrance underneath the water.

"Ah--" Olivia gasped as she felt his fingers around her entrance. Her hands went to his shoulders for support, a breathless "don't stop" escaped from her lips.

Chrom obeyed and he continued to tease her, stroking her entrance slowly. Gently, he slipped a finger in her and began to thrust in and out of her. Another finger slid in and repeated the same process.

She was so close, her grip on his shoulders tightening slightly. She managed to whisper his name before letting out a moan as she came. Her body shuddered a bit and she panted, resting against her husband.

He used his free hand to stroke her back, waiting for her to catch her breath before they continued. He was hard; touching her and hearing her moan for him was enough to turn him on and Olivia could feel his hard on against her inner thigh.

"I-I'm ready," the dancer finally said, breaking the silence between the two. The Exalt nodded his head and placed his hands on her waist, positioning her over his erection. She took a breath and lowered herself onto him, gasping as she felt him enter her.

It took a bit to get used to his size, to get used to him being inside of her, but she began to move at a slow and steady pace. Chrom placed his hands on her waist, helping her with the pace. She was tight - it wasn't every day they did this - so her tight walls against his cock felt so amazing. He wanted to thrust roughly in her, but he did his best to resist.

He was always gentle with her. He didn't want to hurt her.

He moved one of his hands to hers, entwining their fingers together as Olivia quickened the pace. Both of them couldn't hide their moans of pleasure and the dancer reached down, pressing her lips against his. Their tongues met, pushing against each other with force.

The blue haired lord moved their position a bit, gently moving her to her original side of the tub so that her back was pressed up against the wall. The water went over the edge and on to the floor but the couple didn't care at this point.

Chrom began to thrust in and out of her at a quick pace, his hand gripping on her thigh. Their lips parted and they moaned each other's names. They left marks on each other's skins, Chrom nipping at her neck and leaving hickies on her skin. She did the same, though they were soft and little unlike his.

He was so close. He didn't want this moment to end.

"I love you," he managed to whisper, his breath tickling her earlobe gently. Gods, how much he loved her. And Olivia loved him, so much.

"C-Chrom, I love you too!" She moaned loudly, feeling herself at the edge once more. The water continued to splash around them, creating small waved due to Chrom's movements.

He gasped, quickly hiding his moan as he pressed his lips against her's. He felt himself release inside of her, filling her with his seed. Olivia's body shuddered as she came once more and all she could do was kiss Chrom back, pressing against him.

He stayed inside of her for a few minutes to regain his breath before finally pulling out of her. They were silent, pants filling the bathing room, before laughing gently at their own antics.

"I love you," she said in a quiet voice as she moved back over to him, resting her body against his. "Let's stay like this, for a few more minutes..."

Chrom chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair, having no objections to the matter.

In fact, he wanted to stay like this forever.

"We can't stay too long; Frederick might get worried." He joked gently, earning a laugh from his wife. The two shared another kiss, before listening to each other's humming and heartbeats.

This was the type of relaxation Chrom was looking for.


End file.
